Improving the useful life of perishable goods has been a focus of research for many years. Advancements in the ability to store perishable goods have prolonged the useful life of perishable goods. However, storage of a perishable good does not exclusively determine the duration of the perishable good's useful life. Exposure to temperatures can increase or decrease a perishable good's useful life. A perishable good, such as human breast milk, will expire quicker in higher temperatures than in low temperatures. Even though modern storage containers provide the ability to store a perishable good for an extended period of time, there is a need to determine whether the stored perishable good's useful life remains.
Information relevant to attempts to address this problem can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,580,662 and 7,061,832.
There remains a need to manage the useful life of perishable goods by: accounting for multiple temperature differences over the duration of the useful life of a perishable good, preventing uncertainty in differentiating and distinguishing perishable goods stored at different times, minimizing wasteful discarding of perishable goods, alerting of temperatures contributing to a rapid expiration, and providing a versatile device capable of accompany a container and tracking the useful life of the perishable goods of the container.